


Turnaround

by Selena99



Series: The Turnaround [2]
Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena99/pseuds/Selena99
Summary: This is a short story but it has more books to it.
Relationships: Alan Quartermaine/Monica Quartermaine, Carly Benson/Sonny Corinthos, Courtney Matthews/Jason Morgan, Emily Quartermaine/Zander Smith, Jason Morgan/Elizabeth Webber, Nikolas Cassadine/Emily Quartermaine, Ric Lansing/Elizabeth Webber, elizabeth webber/zander smith
Series: The Turnaround [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174352
Comments: 9
Kudos: 1





	1. Prolong of 2002

**_The way to get started is to quiet talk and begin doing. -Walt Disney_ **

Elizabeth Imogene Webber gazes back to the door of her temporary home from the last few weeks. She believed this was their time, however for it to be their time he needed to trust her and understand there are such things as boundaries and different ways to destroy a relationship. She knew she helps destroy their relationship. She reached her home, wondering to herself what was wrong. She called someone for the first time since coming to Port Charles.

“Hi, mom. It’s Elizabeth,” Elizabeth revealed.

“Honey, is everything okay?” Dr. Carolyn Webber questioned.

“I don’t know… Mom, I mess up badly Mama. I don’t know what to do…” Elizabeth blurted.

“Start from the beginning of the story,” Cara suggested.

Elizabeth told her about everything that happened since she came to Port Charles in 1997, she explained that she feels lost now after Jason and the fake death. Cara listened as she put her on speakerphone with Jeffery ‘Jeff’ Hardy Webber. Cara and Jeff were in Boston for a medical conference, they told her they are coming to her by tomorrow afternoon.

Elizabeth went to work the next day, and hand in her two-week notices to Mike Corbin. When Elizabeth finished work, she notices her parents and they went to Hardy’s home. Audrey Hardy was surprised to see her stepson and daughter-in-law, but quickly realize they were upset at her for letting Spencer’s using of Elizabeth. Gail Baldwin helps the family heal that night.

During the months after leaving Jason and her job, Elizabeth was living on campus of PCU while finishing her degree. Jeff brought the building where Elizabeth’s studio was in, he put her name on it and she started to design a condo living space where it was cheap for people. She has her old studio as the new owner place with two-bedroom, one bath, small kitchen, and room for storage. She finished her degree and started to work at the hospital, painting the Pediatric wing walls. Elizabeth finished her job on Christmas eve, she meets Richard ‘Ric’ Lansing and didn’t notice him slipping something into her drink. She explains that she isn’t ready for a relationship.

At the start of the new year, Elizabeth was applying to the nursing program when Jason and Sonny stop her to tell her to watch out for Ric. Elizabeth told them that it was something causal and they lost the right to tell her anything after everything they did to her. Elizabeth who was getting close to Zander Smith told him what Sonny and Jason said and ask him and Alexis to look into it. February came and Ric was now drugging Elizabeth for two months and no one noticed and got Elizabeth to sleep with him. Ric started the groundwork to get Emily, Nikolas, and Lucky out of her life. Elizabeth wasn’t even close to them, but when Emily told her that she needs to get over her obsession with Jason and that Courtney and she are getting close now and they should take a break, so Emily can get to know her soon-to-be sister-in-law.

**Elizabeth’s life was going down and only a few knew.**


	2. Summer 2003

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know my writing style, I made it as an episode or clips on how I would write.

**_If life were predictable it would cease to be life and be without flavour. -Eleanor Roosevelt_ **

**_June 16, 2003_ **

**Lansing’s Panic Room House: Master room**

It has been a month since she lost the baby. Elizabeth felt she was flowing. She didn’t know what to do. She never thought about children before until a month ago. Elizabeth knew she needs to leave Ric; he was a rebound and she doesn’t understand how she ends up here. Elizabeth grabbed her phone to call her sister (Dr. Sarah Helene Webber) to see if she can visit her. Her ears peak up when she heard voices. Voices she hasn’t heard since January. As she walks downstairs, she thought about how she hasn’t run into any of **them** since January. She had cut out a lot of people from her life after everything that happened since Autumn of last year. Coming to a stop, she notices Jason and Sonny in a suit, Ric, Detectives Marcus Tagger and Andy Capelli, and a training Officer Cruz Rodriguez. They were loud and that wasn’t helping her headache.

Unsteady down the last stairs, Elizabeth asked “What is going on?”

The group turn to her, Jason notices something was off on her. Walking to her, Elizabeth stopped him.

“Should I ask again?” Elizabeth asked.

“Carly is missing, and your husband took her,” Sonny said.

“I didn’t do it. I was home with Elizabeth this whole time.” Ric said.

“Elizabeth, could you please tell us if Ric was here or not?” Tagger asked.

“Why do you think Ric did this?” Elizabeth asked.

“Mrs. and Mr. Corinthos’s son said it was Ric who take her,” Cruz said.

“Okay, I don’t know for sure Ric was here because I was asleep, and I took a shower not too long ago. If you like to take a look around, you have my permission.” Elizabeth said.

“They don’t have my permission!” Ric bellowed.

“You have something to hide Ric. If you don’t then I don’t see why it’s a problem.” Elizabeth answered back.

Elizabeth sent the PCPD and Ric to look around. She walked into the kitchen to get water when she heard Sonny telling Jason they should grab her when the PCPD is gone to get Ric to give them Carly. Bobbie and Emily showed up yelling and demanding Ric to tell them where Carly is when Elizabeth went back in.

“Ms. Spencer and Ms. Quartermaine, the PCPD are searching the house and I didn’t give you two permission to enter **my** house. Please leave.” Elizabeth said when PCPD and Ric came back.

“You heard my wife, we let you search now you can leave,” Ric said.

Bobbie watches Elizabeth and notices Elizabeth looks drugged. She spots Jason doing the same. Tagger thanks Elizabeth and they told the group to leave with them.

Going to get the house phone, she turned and face Ric.

“Did you or did you not kidnap Carly?” Elizabeth asked.

“No, I didn’t do this! You believe me, do you?” Ric asked.

Elizabeth watches the man who five months ago was talking to her at the party. She knew in her heart who was telling the truth.

“Yes, I believe you.” Elizabeth **lied.**

Elizabeth made a call that night knowing when they find Carly, she would probably be dead.

**_June 19, 2003_ **

**Elizabeth’s Studio**

Elizabeth paces around her home wondering where he could be. It has been three days since Carly has gone missing and three days since she heard Jason and Sonny talking about grabbing her.

“Elizabeth?” Zander said as he opens her door.

“Where have you been?” Elizabeth asked.

“Liz, everything is going to be okay. I talked to Faith and she said Ric has Carly. We just need to find proof of it. I talked to some old buddy of mine who agree to be your guards for now. I am doing everything I can to make sure you're safe. Now, you need a lawyer and I think you need to do a drug test.” Zander said.

“A drug test! I AM NOT ON DRUGS!” Elizabeth told him.

“Well, you’re acting like you are. Elizabeth, it’s already getting late. You have no reasons to be here since he set you up at home. Go home and listen to your PI team.” Zander said.

Getting home, she notices the lights were off, but the front light wasn’t working. She was worried, this was something Jason would do if he were going to kill or kidnap her. She grabs the gun in her car that Zander got her. She opened the door and held the gun at Jason asking him what he was doing here. Elizabeth was shaking and she told herself this was to save herself. Jason can’t hurt her if she has the gun.

“Elizabeth put the gun down,” Jason said.

“Why? I told you and this isn’t the first time you came into my house. Please leave or I will call the police. I am sorry, but she **isn’t** here. Please go before he comes home.” Elizabeth said.

Ric came home that night and told her that when the power came off, he got the call. Elizabeth told him she came home, and no one was home.

The next few days, Elizabeth was on edge. Her PI team couldn’t find anything to anything, and she was losing hope. She walked around the whole house when Ric wasn’t home. Zander was also losing hope. Alexis told him to find her proof and she can help Elizabeth. Tagger came by again and told her that Michael did see Ric and Elizabeth stuck with her story.

**_July 1 st, 2003 _ **

**Hardy’s House: Living Room**

Elizabeth could hear someone talking to her. She opens her eyes to see Zander standing there.

“Hey, I need to take you to the hospital. Elizabeth, he poisoned you. I need to get you help.” Zander said.

**County Hospital**

“Elizabeth has been drugged since late December. It has been six months. She will be coming down from it soon. I say she is lucky, that you got to her. She can leave as soon as her IV is done.” The doctor said.

Making sure he got a copy of the report and kept the original. Zander called the team to tell them the timetable move up by ending of the week (July 4th). Elizabeth got up and told him to get them here.

Elizabeth got home that night and she knew Ric wasn’t home. She called the realtor and asked to see her tomorrow. She was going to find proof and hopefully, her nightmare ends.

**Port Charles Realtor**

Elizabeth and Alexis sat outside the office waiting to go in.

“You know what to do?” Elizabeth asked.

“Yes, I am a Cassadine. He probably wanted a panic room. Your house has a studio and basement. It must have a panic room. The PI told us that he had 20 minutes window. A remote will work.” Alexis said.

The ladies went to it and got the information they need and more.

**PCPD: Room 1**

Scott Baldwin wasn’t a man of few words, but he is now. He was sitting across Elizabeth Webber, Zander Smith, Alexis Davis, his stepmother Gail, and Michael ‘Mike’ Blake Webber who wants to go by Blake.

“Explain to me again, what is going on Tagger…” Scott asked.

“Ms. Davis called and asked us to come by. They have information.” Tagger said.

“My client wants this to be recorded and copy printed out with signatures on it. Before we start, my client has something to tell Scott.” Alexis said.

“My family had PI team look into my uncle’s death. We are satisfied with their finding and we want the PCPD to do so. We know it is an accident that my uncle had dies. Scott, we know you were the one who killed my uncle. We are not going to press charges if you drop the charges on Laura Spencer. Blake who is Laura’s adopted brother is here to sign the paperwork to do so. Do we have a deal?” Elizabeth asked.

“Of course, since your family has everything in place. Shall we get to the other busy?” Scott said.

“Start recording. What I am about to tell you means I am waiving my spousal privilege and all I ask is to wait until you do everything by the book and Friday, since that is the day, I will be giving my husband annulment papers and TRO.

When you came to my house the first day Carly was missing, I had **truly** believed my husband had nothing to do with it. I changed my mind when I asked him point-blank. I believe that Michael is telling the truth to a point.” Elizabeth started.

“Why to a point?” Tagger asked.

“Full disclosers stop the recording. Okay, Michael is a spoiled brat who is growing up with the mindset of Sonny and Carly who believe they are the center of the world. Jason would do anything for them. Michael listens to his parents and he had in the past express since his parents don’t like me then he can’t. He could have heard the four; Courtney, Sonny, Carly, and Jason talk about how much they don’t like Ric. Start the recording again.

The next few days, I spend searching the house looking for proof against Ric. I called my parents and asked for help. They set up the PI team I had, and I called Zander as well for other things…” Elizabeth continued.

“What other things?” Scott asked.

“Stop the recording, the night you came to my house… I overheard Jason and Sonny talking about grabbing me to make Ric give them Carly. I pulled a gun on Jason thinking that he came to grabs me the day I got guards from Zander.” Elizabeth said.

“Pressing charges?” Scott asked hopefully.

“Scott, Elizabeth told you someone who she trusts with her whole life was going to kidnap her like she was last year. Do you believe she would?” Gail added.

“No, go on…”

“Start the recording again. The PI found out that Ric’s family history as you can see that he hates Sonny because their mother chose Sonny over him. The PI team believed that the house was the key since he had 20 minutes before the drugs, he gave me stop working.

Ric has been drugging me for 6 months now. Here is the proof. I overdose two days ago. After that, Alexis said a panic room would make sense. I asked the realtor about it and he agrees. The panic room is in the living room and the only way it works if you have the remote or the button. I am looking still, but I need until Friday since I believe he would kill me.

Here are the copies of everything I told you and again I ask of you is do it by the book. I want him to be put away. Tell Mac, I know that he never tests my rape kit. The team found out about it and I am not upset. The letter Tom Baker gave me makes sense now.

Is there anything else?” Elizabeth asked.

“You hate Carly, why are you helping her?” Tagger asked.

“Because my parents and Grams raise me right. I am taking my fault in this mess and my broken trust in Jason and trying to right the wrong. Carly has a lot of people who hate her, but Ric is obsessed because of the half-brother. And this is the last thing I will do for Spencer’s family. I am wiping my hands from Corinthos-Corbin-Lansing-Matthews’ family. I won’t say Jason because he is related to my brother and our families are close.” Elizabeth said.

After waiting over an hour and a half, the paperwork was there, and it got a sign. As they left the room, they saw Courtney, Jason, and Sonny out there demanding to know what is going on.

“Not that is any of your business, I am here to get my uncle’s case closely. My family asked for the charges to be dropped and they agreed.” Elizabeth said.

They left after.

**_July 4 th, 2003_ **

Elizabeth didn’t know what was going on. Sonny had a gun pointed at her as Jason was holding Ric. Zander busts in with his father as Mac, Tagger, and Cruz rushes in. There was a lot of screaming but Elizabeth couldn’t force on that. She knew where the button is, and she was going for it. Elizabeth crashed into the bookshelves. The books on it hit the button making the room opened. As Cameron Lewis and Zander work on Elizabeth, they heard Carly. The EMT asked what is wrong with her.

“He fed her birth control pills plus Faith poisoned her with Visine,” Carly answered.

“We have a pulmonary embolism. We need to move her before we lose her. Are coming Dr. Lewis?” EMT asked.

“Yes, my son and I will come. Zander calls Alexis and gets her team there now.” Cameron said.

**General Hospital**

“Where is my daughter?” Jeff asked out loud.

Jeff and Cara walk into the waiting room where Dr. Alan Quartermaine was.

“She is getting the treatment you chose. Monica is breaking up the blood clots as we speak. We are lucky, we knew what was going on.” Alan said.

Zander walked back in after getting off the phone with someone from PCPD. He went for Jason.

Slamming him into the wall, “You got the charges drop on Lansing? Are you trying to get her killed? Wasn’t enough saying you should kidnap her or held a gun at her?” Zander yelled.

Steven and Ned grabbed Zander off Jason as Zander punch Sonny once.

“I think you all should leave,” Sarah said.

“Sarah, I need to know she okay,” Jason said.

“That is a want, not a need. If she was so important to her then you won’t have cheated on her or led her on.” Sarah said.

“I didn’t cheat on her,” Jason said.

“That isn’t what the people of Port Charles said. Why do you think Ric went after her? My sister has acute stress disorder. She gets panic attacks, and she acts on them. Yes, she slept with Zander but only because of her attack. She left you because of her attack. She was going to give you chance to explain when Emily told her you moved on. She was going to give you the benefit of doubt when you slept with Courtney. We can blame one person, but in truth you both were wrong, but your wrong was cheating and not giving the people in your life boundaries. Elizabeth’s wrong was being 21 years old and not knowing what a mature relationship is. Please stay away until Elizabeth gives her okay. You and Sonny don’t get the right to sit here and play friends with her when you held a gun to her hours before.” Sarah said.

Elizabeth woke up two weeks later to hear her annulment happened including her TRO, but that Ric wasn’t going to be charged. She asked why and was told that Carly isn’t pressing charged.

Elizabeth asked for Jason to come by.

“Hey, I wanted to tell you that what my sister said. I do believe it. Zander told me that Emily told him that it wasn’t true, however, I think we need to have a break between us. Jason, you are still marrying her, and I can’t be around Sonny or his family. They have caused me pain. I want to be friends, but the people in your life are making it hard.” Elizabeth said.

“I understand, and I think we need to start over. I will see you around.” Jason said.

**Elizabeth knew she closed another chapter in her life. She knew there is one thing she wants now.**


	3. Autumn of 2003

**_Your time is limited, so don't waste it living someone else's life. Don't be trapped by dogma – which is living with the results of other people's thinking. -Steve Jobs_ **

**_August 2003_ **

**General Hospital: Chapel**

“I know you’re not happy with them getting married, however, they are happy with each other,” Elizabeth said to Jason as they sat in the chapel.

“I thought you and Emily aren’t friends, why were you at the wedding?” Jason asked.

“I’m the best woman. Zander and I are best friends like you and I are more than friends. My best friend is Zander. My only more than a friend is you. My oldest friend is Terry. My friends are Kelly who I think is perfect for Steven, A.J., Skye, Alexis, Ned, Jax, Nadine, Regina, Lyla, Lainey, Gia, and Saria. I think I am Zander’s only family other than Lex and Krissy. Why wasn’t Courtney there?” Elizabeth said.

“She isn’t dealing with losing the baby and she is pressing for us to set a date. They chose Paris, France.” Jason said.

“Are you doing honeymoon in Italy then?” Elizabeth laughed.

“What?” Jason said.

“Jason isn’t Paris Robin and your place like Italy is ours? I mean I was friends with Robin and my sister is best friends with her.” Elizabeth added.

“I didn’t think about that…”

“What about Lila? She can’t travel all the way there plus with Emily. Would anyone from your **birth** family go to be there? You made up with Ned and you and your sisters and brother are in a good place. I know you want to get married in a church or chapel. Krissy is ecstatic to be the flower girl. Who is going to this wedding if everyone you said you wanted is here?” Elizabeth asked.

“Lizabeth, if this makes her happy…” Jason said.

“Then what about your happiness? Jason, you are not happy, and you said it yourself, you both were rushing it. Maybe hold back until after Carly has the baby and Emily gets better. You know I am saying this because I love you and I want the best for you. I wish you would stand up for yourself.” Elizabeth said.

Zander came to find them to tell them that Emily’s fever broke that the worst was behind them or so they think.

**_October 9, 2003_ **

**Elizabeth’s Studio: Living Room**

Alexis and Elizabeth watch Zander who was dealing with a hangover.

“So, Emily is cheating on you with my nephew and you want me to what? Get you annulment or divorce? You can’t keep getting drunk Zander. Thank God, Lizzie called me. She had a doctor's appointment today and you agreed to take her. Now, what do you say?” Alexis said.

“Sorry Liz and sorry mom…” Zander spoke softly.

“You better be sorry. I am going to start with yelling at my nephew and then I will start your annulment. You are very lucky it’s me not your father here.” Alexis said as she left.

Elizabeth was making food for Zander as he got yelled at.

“You know you called her mom, right?” Elizabeth said as she sat next to them.

“Yeah, so what did the doc say?” Zander asked.

“I am clean for now and I asked them if I could have a baby now…. They said yes, however, Aunt Monica wanted me to wait, but I told them I almost die, and I want a child now.” Elizabeth said.

“If it’s safe, I will support you. To be honest, I want a child, but I don’t want to remarry anymore. Hey, why don’t we have a baby? I mean we can do it. If you don’t want to…” Zander said.

“No, I like this. We ask Lex to have legal paperwork draw up and I already made an appointment. I told my parents on the way here. Are you sure you and Emily are over? I don’t want to cause problems with you two.” Elizabeth said.

“We are done. She wanted to marry me when she was sick. Now that she is better, why would she want me now? Emily and you were getting along, are you sure you want to end whatever you both were going to be?” Zander said.

“I was being nice to her for you and Jason. I wanted to go back but I can’t when I think about how Emily, Nikolas, and Lucky became my friends and that was because of Sarah. I never had friends that are mine only until now. I got A.J. to go to rehab along with Skye. They are good friends. I reconnect with my childhood friend Terry and with Gia. My new work friends such as Kelly, Saria, and Lainey. My nurse friends Regina, Lyla, and Nadine. Then there is Alexis, Jax, and Ned. Do you know what they have that Emily, Nikolas, and Lucky don’t? They chose me. I haven’t had people choose me. Emily was more Lucky’s friend and Jason’s brother than my friend. Nikolas was Lucky’s brother and had a crush on me. Lucky had a crush on me and stood me up which led to my rape. Gail made me realize that I didn’t have a life outside of the men I was dating. Until walking out of Jason’s that day, I was always someone something. I got kidnapped, shot at, drugged, and almost dies because of being someone something. It would be nice to be friends with Emily, but she wants me with Lucky even if Lucky is with someone else. She will be obsessed with the four musketeers and I am not for that. I have you and my friends and my family. Why do I need them?” Elizabeth said.

“Well, I’m glad you and I are families. We will have a little one too.” Zander said with a kiss on her cheek.

**_December 11, 2003_ **

**General Hospital: Room 1**

“Zander stop pacing. It doesn’t take the first time you know. We would probably have to do another round.” Elizabeth explains as she sat on the chair.

A month before Elizabeth and Zander came in for Elizabeth to be artificially inseminated. She started to cut out food and drinks which would be bad for her. She started to dip into her trust fund to pay for it. She and Zander came up with a parenting plan and paperwork to decide everything going forward. Zander and Emily were no longer married, and Elizabeth had gone back to being pleasant to one and another. Emily thought Elizabeth would choose Nik and her side over Zander, but Elizabeth **hates** cheaters and when they tried to say, Jason, she told them she knows now that Jason did not cheat on her that everyone wanted her to believe it. Jason and she got together after she slept with Zander, so they didn’t cheat on each other. Alexis and Ned agreed with their choice of godparents which are Elizabeth and Jax. Elizabeth was surprised until Ned told them that it was Tracy who told them to pick her.

Elizabeth spoke with Jason after Carly was shot in the head and realize that Alexis might be in trouble if someone figures out that Sonny is the father. Alexis and she spoke about how to get him to give up his parental rights when Zander steps up told them what he did to get A.J.’s rights from Michael. Zander told the truth and A.J. didn’t press charges. A judge grant A.J. custody of Michael, however, Jason and Courtney got Michael out of the country when it happens which means they kidnaped Michael. Morgan was put in the care of his grandmother Bobbie Spencer with the condition that his paternal family isn’t involved. A.J. asked Elizabeth to talk some sense into Jason when Emily told her that she shouldn’t be involved since Courtney was the one who took Michael. Emily believed this was all Sonny and Courtney doing since the Quartermaine’s siblings are getting along. Alexis got Sonny to sign way his rights and got Ned legal and adoptedly Krissy. Lila was the voice of reason with Jason saying that this isn’t right that A.J. didn’t choose to do this, Zander did because he wants the kids to be safe. Jason asked Elizabeth to be the one to hand Michael to A.J. Michael wasn’t happy and started to act out until Carly woke up without a memory of her family. Elizabeth and Skye befriend and help Lorenzo’s niece Sage when she found out about her father and uncle. Helping her get into therapy and getting her to befriend Lucas, Maxie, and the others. Skye becomes close to Lorenzo when she wanted him to leave her niece Krissy alone.

Lorenzo went to the five families asking to leave and to stay in PC, but he has to wait a little bit. He got close to Carly which Sonny took on and started to cheat on Sam. Jax was going to sleep with Sam until Alexis stopped him from doing something stupid. Elizabeth was busy with school and Zander got a job at ELQ being Ned’s PA. Kristina had her christening when Carly started to remember her family and took back Michael from A.J. which cause Jason to become distant from the family. When Carly agreed to take back Sonny, Bobbie broke connected with her because she believed her daughter and grandchildren were in danger with Sonny.

Kelly walked in to stop Elizabeth from thinking about the last two months.

“Well, am I having a baby?” Elizabeth asked.

“Yes, we keep you on the medication we talked about and I want you to be less stressed which is a good thing that you only doing the nursing program and you are almost finished which is a good thing. I want you to do a week of bed rest each month. Since your two months now, and you have no class for the remaining this week, have your rest this week. It is light bed rest. Let’s see and hear your baby.” Kelly said.

“We are having a baby Liz! A real baby!” Zander said.

Coming out of the appointment with the copies of the baby, Emily was there with Nikolas and Lucky and Jason was there with Sonny, Courtney, and Carly. The Q’s and the hospital staff were there as well.

“Your pregnant with my husband’s baby!” Emily screamed.

“I’m not your husband and two it isn’t any of your business if I am the father or not,” Zander said.

“You bitch! You slept with him again! I can’t believe you did this to me!” Emily went on.

“Ms. Quartermaine, I am not your friend. Zander and I are having a baby, but we didn’t sleep together. There are other ways to have children and we used them. Zander and I didn’t do anything, and you cannot be throwing stones considering what you did to him. I am having a baby, and I was told with everything that happened to me I need to be less stressed, so with that being said. Stay away from me and I will stay away from you. I am friends with your siblings, cousin, and godmother of your second cousin. We don’t need to be in each other lives because of that. You were never my friend because if you were you would have a check-in with me not order me to take your side when you knew I hate cheaters and never will respect them.” Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth and Zander left as Monica asked Emily why she is going after them when they aren’t in her life anymore.

**_December 20 th, 2003 _ **

**Recovery Room: Bar & Grill **

Elizabeth looked at the menu, “I can’t pick what I want. Your child is being picky these past few days, he didn’t want Nutella. That is a crime you know.”

“Why is it my child when he or **she** does something?” Zander asked.

“Because it sounds right. Maybe…” Elizabeth started.

“Hi, welcome to the Recovery Room. I am Sam and I will be your waiter this evening. Are we set?” Sam McCall asked.

“No, we are waiting for his parents and my parents. Could I have Ginger Ale, please? Also, a glass of water too. Z, what do you want to drink in the meantime?” Elizabeth asked.

“I will have what’s on tap and a glass of water with lemon,” Zander said.

Sam waited to catch Zander’s eye knowing she knows he was heir to money from Dr. Cameron Lewis. Seeing their parents went to the table, they asked for a bottle of white wine to share between them and water.

While having dinner, they heard the news that again Jason had help kidnapped Morgan and Michael along with Courtney. She couldn’t believe what they were doing. Elizabeth didn’t understand why Jason would do this again.

**Elizabeth wonders if this would have been her life if she chose to be with him. She knows now that she was making the right choice. Hopefully, her baby never has to go through what those boys do.**


	4. Winter of 2004

**_To live in the hearts, we leave behind is not to die. - Thomas Campbell_ **

**_February 11 th, 2004 _ **

**Elizabeth’s Studio: Living room**

Elizabeth fell asleep on her couch, she felt Zander lifting her to put her to bed. They finished the baby room after finding out they were having a boy. They were so happy until they heard that Krissy wasn’t feeling well. Alexis told them that it was nothing that her parents are asking their friends to help them. Elizabeth listens to Zander talking to the baby.

“Hey there baby, it’s your daddy. Your mommy is tired so I think we should let her sleep. I can’t believe we are having a mini-me and we are so in love with you. Your grandpa Lewis wants to see me. He has something to tell me. I can’t wait to see you and hold you. I love you Alexander Hardy Smith-Webber or Mason Steven Smith-Webber. Your mommy and I didn’t pick one yet. I have to go before your grandpa gets mad.” Zander said to the stomach and giving them both a kiss.

Elizabeth fell back to sleep.

**Port Charles Hotel**

It was chaos when the hotel went in flames. One minute Zander was meeting his father about something and the next he was saving Jason and asking him to protect them. Another minute the flames took over the hotel. Firefighters tried to get to Zander as Cameron Lewis dies helping save people from the hotel falling. As they got people out, Ned realizes he hasn’t seen Lewis’s men. Knowing that this will upset Alexis more, he called her as Taggert asked someone to call Elizabeth.

Elizabeth woke up feeling lost, she turned on the TV to see the hotel on fire. Rushing to the door, she called a taxi. Getting to the hotel, Elizabeth saw her friends and people she knew.

“Ned? Did Zander get out? He and Cameron were here tonight.” Elizabeth asked.

Alexis turns to her; she was asked to ID Cameron, and she was going to do the body they found of Zander. Monica told Elizabeth she needs to keep calm as Tagger asked her to ID Zander.

Going over as everyone watches her, she prays that Zander wasn’t there. They open the bag, and the first thing Elizabeth saw was the two necklaces he was wearing then he saw his face. Elizabeth started to cry as Audrey and Alexis went to her. They held her up as Tagger got them to give her the necklaces. Getting it clean, Elizabeth put one on as she held the one with the cross on it. Monica was worried about her blood pressure and ask her to come with them. Knowing that she has to protect their baby, she went.

**Elizabeth’s Studio: Baby Smith-Webber’s room**

She was rocking in the rocking chair, holding the cross necklace as she heard her mom and Sarah talking to Jax. She knew that Ned and Skye were with Alexis as Alexis broke down after finding out that Elizabeth and the baby were okay. Neither of the women could get through planning the funeral. Steven was the one who planned it as her parents and Sarah was busy making sure Elizabeth and the baby were okay. Elizabeth hasn’t slept well in two weeks since Zander’s death. Her parents had to ask Simone to give her something to get her to sleep without hurting the baby. Alexis was the same. It was Skye taking care of Krissy as Ned took care of Alexis.

Jason knocks on her door wondering if he should be going.

“Hey, Sarah,” Jason said.

Sarah has never been happier seeing Jason. She knew Jason could get through Elizabeth.

“Jason, thank god you’re here. She won’t sleep or move from the baby room.” Sarah said.

Jason went into the room to see Elizabeth holding the necklace and a baby blanket.

“Cameron brought it, he said it was Peter’s and Zander. The necklace was Peter’s that he left Zander that I am wearing. I can’t say goodbye J. How am I going to raise our son without him?” Elizabeth cried.

Jason went to her and held her in his lap as she cried. He rocks her knowing that they had three hours to get to the church. As he felt her falling asleep, he told her that he has him and their families.

Outside the room, Sarah and Cara were happy that Elizabeth was getting sleep. They watch as Jason lifts her into the room. They left with Elizabeth still sleeping.

**Queen of Angels Church- 600 Courtland Place**

Alexis watches as Jason pulled up with Lizzie, she was thankful that Jason was there to give her strength as Ned was doing the same with her. She watches as Carly, Courtney, and Sonny show up, they were walking toward Jason’s truck when A.J. stopped them telling them that Elizabeth was in there finally sleeping.

She watches as Gia came with Taggert and Mac, Felicia, Maxie, and Georgie. The Q’s and Webber-Hardy’s were inside already. She watches Spencer’s, and her family came out of their cars.

“My dear sister, how are you feeling?” Stefan asked.

“I could be better. Losing my son and my daughter is fighting for her life.” Alexis said.

“Well, have no fear in Kristina. I will do anything in my power to make sure she is with us for Christmas. Now, where is Elizabeth? I want her to know as you saw Zander as family, she and the baby are our families as well. Anything she needs, I will help her.” Stefan said.

Alexis hugged her brother told him that she will let her know and that right now Elizabeth just needs sleep.

Elizabeth woke up realizing she was in a truck.

“Jason, we’re here are we?” Elizabeth asked.

“Yeah, I wanted you to sleep as much as you can. We can wait until the very last minute. Alexis won’t mind.” Jason said.

“No, I have to do this. For him and the baby.” Elizabeth said.

They walk in as people were looking at her. She grabbed Jason’s hand as they got to the front. Sitting next to Alexis holding both of their hand and holding to the cross, she listening as they started.

**She was saying goodbye to her best friend.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know where when I will update. Also, LW (Carly) really thinks people should like Peter.


End file.
